


Dull Scissors

by iciclearrow



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclearrow/pseuds/iciclearrow
Summary: It started out as a crack fic, but then it was less of a crack fic.
Kudos: 1





	Dull Scissors

While biding his time on Alcatraz, Dee took another look at the Codex, still a little surprised that he had finally managed to get it.

However, he registered a completely different kind of shock when he saw the book’s contents the second time. The millenia old pages with their ever-changing words were gone, replaced by much newer but well worn pages from a Finnish-English dictionary.

As Dee flipped to the front of the book to check for a print date or a publisher, the pseudo-Codex burst into flames. The flames soon consumed the book and spread onto Dee’s sleeve. He began to panic, trying to wave the sleeve out, but the fire only grew in strength and climbed up to feed on the rest of the jacket and his beard.

Realising that her partner would probably soon be incapable of any rational thinking at all, Virginia Dare began playing her flute in an attempt to summon a large gust of salty, humid wind to blow out the inferno. Unfortunately for Dee, the wind had an effect remarkably similar to his arm-waving, and the flames just seemed to grow more intense.

By now, Dee was screaming bloody murder as his skin sustained severe burns. Then came the moment that Dee realised he was on an island. Surrounded by water. He ran screaming into the bay, but the cold water shocked his system and he paused, unmoving in the water as the currents pulled him farther and farther from the prison.

When the man finally realised he needed to get himself back to Alcatraz, he slowly began kicking before the burns on his legs started causing him too much pain. Dee tried to move himself with just his arms instead, but found himself sinking in addition to feeling the burn pain in his arms.

Virginia watched from the island, part of her knowing she was losing a powerful allie and the other, stronger part knowing that the world would be more peaceful without him. She let him drown.


End file.
